


Daybreak

by carpelucem



Series: 2013 Ficlet Advent [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has Steve’s StarkPad subscribed to about a dozen daily papers, but Steve prefers the broadsheet copy of the Times that Jarvis arranges to have delivered to him every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of [Homecoming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1123887).

Tony has Steve’s StarkPad subscribed to about a dozen daily papers, but Steve prefers the broadsheet copy of the Times that Jarvis arranges to have delivered to him every morning. (Steve knows Pepper had a hand in it, and he leaves a thank you note with an intricately detailed doodle of Tony getting smashed in the face by a pie with her secretary after the first Sunday edition lands on his doorstep.)

The paper and ink remind Steve of home, of poring over the comics as a kid, of dissecting baseball scores the day after a game. It’s a small concession to his old soul.

Their apartments are two to a floor in the tower, Steve’s quarters are across from Clint’s. It’s rare for Steve to cross his path in the hall, the guy likes to prowl the rafters a lot and keeps odd hours. Just in case, Steve usually tries to make sure he’s decent when he ambles out to grab the paper, out of respect for whomever may be up and about at the crack of dawn. (Bucky used to tell him he was too damn polite. Steve likes to think it’s just good manners, but that concept seems about as antiquated as his newspaper these days.)

Steve doesn’t have a problem hanging out in the buff - sometimes he prefers it, to be honest, after barracks and shared living quarters his entire life, the freedom to stroll around his apartment naked is great.

This morning, though, Steve wakes up to a pile of workout clothes that missed the hamper and Thor wrapped in his sheets and bedspread, sprawled crosswise over his mattress, sleeping the satisfied slumber of someone who’d been put through his paces the night before. 

The towels are still wet, crumpled on the floor after their shower, and there’s no way Steve can pull something clean from his drawers without waking Thor in the process.

It’s only five-thirty, the sun is barely breaking the horizon, and Steve decides to take his chances. He cracks open his door, locates his paper and crouches to grab it.

He isn’t expecting Agent Coulson to be pressed against Clint’s doorframe, his tie askew and Clint’s hands gripping the lapels of the man’s suit, kissing him senseless.

Steve freezes, eyes wide in disbelief, and completely forgets he’s not wearing a stitch. Clint loosens his fingers and steps back, smoothing Coulson’s disheveled jacket and gives Steve a smug grin.

“Morning, Cap. Had a good night?”

Coulson turns, and Steve can see the flush creeping up his neck from across the hall at Clint’s words, then the bug-eyed double-take when he realizes Steve is completely naked. 

It’s the first time Steve’s ever seen Agent Coulson less than fully composed (first meeting notwithstanding), and he thinks he enjoys it.

“Morning, gentlemen.” He can’t resist tossing off a cheeky salute and a knowing smile of his own before stepping back into his apartment, straight into bed.


End file.
